Fluid dispensers are known as for dispensing a band cleaning fluid onto the hand of a user. Many typical hand soap dispensers include a reservoir or container containing the fluid to be dispensed, a pump mechanism to dispense fluid from the reservoir and an activation mechanism to operate the pump. With many hand cleaning dispensers, a rigid plastic cover which is mounted to the dispenser in a manner to cover and enclose the reservoir and often other internal components of the dispenser such as the pump mechanism. The cover is often coupled to a housing for the dispenser for movement between open and closed positions to access the reservoir as for refilling or removal and replacement by another reservoir.
The present applicant has appreciated a number of disadvantages with known rigid covers for a fluid dispenser. One disadvantage is that the rigid cover encloses a fixed volume and thus there is a maximum size to a reservoir which may be enclosed within the cover. Such rigid covers suffer the disadvantage that they do not have the capability of accommodating reservoirs with a volume larger than the internal volume of the rigid cover.
The rigid plastic covers occupy a volume when not in use as, for example, when shipped or stored. Rigid covers suffer the disadvantage that they cannot be collapsed or reduced in volume for ease of shipment or storage.
Known rigid covers suffer the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive and comprise a relatively substantial amount of plastic material.
Known rigid covers have the disadvantage that indicia or other graphics which may be applied to the cover are difficult to remove or replace and, as well, are relatively difficult to customize other than on a mass basis.